Till Death Do Us Part
by nmffnurse
Summary: Draco and Ginny play lovers in a Hogwarts drama production. Based on the movie A Walk to Remember.
1. Ginny's sickness

Since I love the movie _'A Walk to Remember'. I decided to do a Hogwarts Version  with Ginny in the Jamie role and Draco in the Landon Carter role. _

If you read my not yet complete fic - The many loves of Ginny I put the scene in this story too but reworked it. I'll eventually get back to that story and finish it. Anyways, be kind…..I haven't had this beta read, just something I wrote on the fly from too many viewings of my fav movie.

**Ciao….**

**_Chap1  _**

_"Would you like to talk about it?" the wizard psychohealer  had asked._

_Ginny sighed frustrated. Her healer had suggested she see a  psychohealer in order for her to learn how to cope with what he said was the inevitable. _

_ "If you mean death, no I don't want to talk about it!" Ginny snapped staring furiously out the window at nothing in particular, wondering how it could be such a bright summers day when inside she felt such darkness._

_The psychohealer looked up from his parchment where he was taking notes. "I've talked to the attending healer that is assigned  to your case. No one can be a part of, or touch Dark magic and not be affected in  some way  ._

_Ginny turned an angry gaze towards  the psychohealer. "And I'm paying with my life!" she  shouted . " I'm going to die because some evil hateful man placed Voldie- Fucking-morts diary…"  Ginny saw the healer wince but continued, "in the hands of a naive 11 year old!"_

_The psychohealer leaned forward studying Ginny through his spectacles, "What if I told you there is a way to extend your life. The disease of course, will eventually run its course. Instead of a life expectancy of a year, you may be able to live up to 5 years based on studies the St Mungo's research team has gathered from similar case histories."_

_Ginny mulled it over in her mind. One year, 5 years, what was the difference. Ginny knew the difference was that she cared. If she let the disease take her without a fight her family would be hurt.  Ginny reasoned with herself. She was a Weasley, a brave Gryffindor and she would fight it._

_The healer continued, "What makes you happy?"_

_Ginny wrinkled her eyebrow in confusion, "What does that have to do with anything?"_

_He interrupted her sternly, "If you really want to live, answer the question without interruptions."_

_Ginny named the first things that came to mind, "My family, the burrow, my friends at Hogwarts, playing Quidditch, and singing." _

_"What makes you angry?" was his next question._

_   Ginny looked out at the window again. The sun was streaming in the window with out a cloud in the sky. She wondered how many days she would have left and made herself promise to appreciate more of nature, "Volde …I mean He-Who must not be named for taking away my life, Lucius Malfoy for giving me the curse and his son who I will have to see at Hogwarts.  Draco Malfoy a prat to everyone,but to me especially, he is a constant reminder of the evil his father bestowed upon me."_

_The Psychohealer's brow was furrowed in deep concentration, "Anger, Miss Weasley feeds hate. Hate feeds Dark Magic."_

_"I don't understand." Ginny shook her head in confusion._

_"At St Mungo's they have discovered that certain curses can be lifted partially or even entirely based on a person's emotional state. Your anger, Miss Weasley will only feed the curse. What you need to do is go beyond anger. You need to find peace._

_Ginny asked skeptically, "How do I find this peace?"_

_The psychohealer reached into his desk pulling out a leather bound book and handed it to Ginny._

_Ginny  hands_ shook as she held the book," I don't write in diaries anymore."__

_"That's not a diary. What I would like for you to do is make a list of goals you would like to accomplish. It's important that you concentrate on living and not death. That you concentrate on love and not hate." _

                                    ***

He had hexed those stupid 3rd years and was quite pleased with the results, they were talking a bit too loudly in the hall. A Hufflepuff raced past him with long bunny ears much to the delight of  Blaise,Crabbe, Goyle and Pansy.

"Prefect another student is running down the halls" Pansy pointed to 6th year Colin Creevey.

"No more running in the halls!"  Goyle grabbed the boy by his collar. Colin was rather short for his age and trembled when Draco who stood a head taller flashed him a fierce look. "Well, if it isn't Potter's boyfriend."

"I am not" He squirmed trying to free himself and becoming tangled in the camera he always had slung onto his neck. 

"Leave him alone" he turned to see the Gryffindor prefects Ron & Hermione.

"Why if it isn"t my favorite couple Weasel and his mudblood girlfriend. It was nice of you to come. When are you leaving? "  
  


Ron looked furiously at him "I'll kill you malfoy!"  
  


Draco was a little taken aback . Many times he had uttered that insult, never before had he ever been truly scared that the Weasel would do anything. Draco was good at reading people and looking into Weasley's face he was shocked to see that if Hermione hadn't held her little boyfriend back, Weasley might have killed him.

He let Colin go and Hermione grabbed Ron's arm and turned him around. Draco Malfoy wouldn't let that red headed shit scare him.  As soon as he saw the two prefects turn the corner he caught up to Colin with his wand ready and yelled,  "**_OCULARIS NOX_**!! " 

"I can't see! I can't see!" Colin screamed.  

Draco had just learned the chant for temporary blindness over the summer. Anger over his father's imprisonment was temporarily abated by watching Colin run into walls. This was fun. A crowd had gathered and laughed as Colin bumped into the walls. After he was satisfied that Colin was sufficiently embarrassed, he would remove it. Before Draco could conduct the counterspell,t Colin ran down the corridor. The hall filled with screams.  

                                                  ****

A sickening crash filled the hallway.  Colin in his blindness had flung himself out the window. 

Draco held out his wand "**_WINGARDIUM LEVIOSA, "_ he shouted . Never had he meant it to go this far. The window's were caked with blood. He looked out the window and let out a sigh of relief to see Colin floating in mid-air, he hadn't hit the ground. He floated him back into the hallway.  **

The students gasped in horror,  "He's not breathing!" 

Blood stained his robes. Colin let out a slow moan. Draco racked his brain and started to mumble healing curses. 

"Dammit!" He couldn't remember the spell for stopping blood loss. 

"Stupefy!"The last thing he saw were flashes of light.

***

"Mr Malfoy, ahh, you're awake."

Everyting was a blur, gradually Draco  made out the distinctive shapes of Dumbledore and Snape. "How is Colin" he managed to say, trying not to sound scared about the fact that he might be sent to Azkaban. He could only imagine the Dementor's kiss. His body, hollow without a soul. Not wanting to seem vulnerable to Dumbledore or Snape he straightened up in bed. 

"He will be regain his health thanks to Madame Pomfrey, although he may need to be in the medical wing for many weeks. "

They were going to expel him and there was nothing he could do about it, he couldn't have his father get him out of this mess, now that he was rotting away in Azkaban. Worse yet, perhaps that's where they would send him.  Draco avoided  Professor Snape's burning gaze, who for the first time looked greatly disappointed. 

Before he could ask Dumbledore answered "I have chosen not to expel you Mr. Malfoy .. It's your final year here at Hogwarts and I think it would  be most unwise to take that course of action."

_That's not what everyone else will say,  Draco_ thought.  

"You still will have to come to consequences for your actions, Professor Snape and I  have devised appropriate punishment."

It took much control for Draco to not sound concerned, he asked coolly, "Which is? 

Snape interrupted " You will tutor 6th years and below in Potions"

Dumblebore interjected " Hogwarts has a new Drama club and you will attend  auditions for the upcoming Hogwarts play."

"What- I have quidditch practice…"

"You'll have plenty of time for quidditch I assure you Young Malfoy. Now, these things must be done or I am afraid you will not graduate.

                                  ***

Curtains were drawn around a bed  on the far side of the hospital wing, Draco surmised this must be where Colin lay. Already Creevey had 20 or so visitors and Malfoy had none. A pang of jealousy hit him . Not one person had visited him.

  .  

For the past hour he heard students visiting Creevey, whispering about how Malfoy was serving Voldemort.  Draco was glad when  Creevey's visitors left.  Why did he feel so empty. Should he not be pleased that his reputation was still aligned with the Dark Lord? 

Next to where Colin Creevey lay were the shadows of  Nurse Pomfrey and an assistant. "This is for Creevey dear, and when you are done administering this potion, please give this to Mr. Malfoy."

Draco turned around to face the opposite wall not wanting to be bothered by anyone.He heard her steps come close the the bed and suddenly he was looking straight at her knees, He pulled himself up. "GO AWAY!" He said rubbing his forehead. It hurt like hell 

She placed the elixir on his nightstand. "This will help get rid of your headache. You were stupefied by both  Ron  and Hermione. If you don't want the pain for a week I suggest you drink this now."

He looked up to see a mass of red hair,"Well, if it isn't the Weasley's little sister, come to finish the job"  his voice dripped with contempt as he grabbed the bottle. "Are they paying you for this Weasel? Making you take care of death eater Malfoy and his first victim Creevey. Perhaps you can buy yourself some new robes now.  Maybe you'd be interested in my new death eater robes, they are made of the finest silk"

"If you don't shut your mouth I'll be forced to do the Bat-Bogey Hex!" 

Draco answered sarcastically, "Oh yes, what pleasant memories." Remembering back to 5th year when   Potter and his friends were up to no good, once again. He had told her to move aside and would have smacked her had she not pulled out her wand first. He'd been surprised and taken aback  The littlest Weasley was threatening him with her wand. He laughed at her then, knowing she wouldn't dare .  She caught him with the element of surprise. Had she got into trouble for that? Not at all and it burned him up inside.     Slowly he felt the pain subside. Getting  up quickly,  Draco shoved the blankets to the floor, glaring at her as he walked out slamming the door behind him.

                                                  ***

"He probably has the Dark Mark already",

"I can't believe he's still a Prefect."

"Dumbledore should have gotten him the Dementor's Kiss"

Draco  heard the whispers in the Great Hall as he sat down for breakfast, pretending not to hear. He didn't want to give anyone the satisfaction that those comments had affected him.  Those students of the other houses who usually avoided Draco Malfoy decided to glare at him. Some of his own housemates that shot him dirty glances. The majority  of the Slytherin's were proud of him, patting him on the back, "One less Gryffindor" someone had told him. Perhaps they wanted to get on his good side for when Draco became Voldie's right hand man, or so the rumors went. 

He wanted to shout, _You fool, it was just  a prank. A prank that went horribly wrong!"I didn't do it for Fucking Voldemort, I did it because I am a stupid 17 year old boy. _ Although his father was in prison, he was sure Lucius would hear about it. This would no doubt make his father proud. _And wasn't that what he wanted_, he told himself bitterly.  

"How's your headache?" Blasie had inquired with an annoying smirk. A smirk he had copied from Draco himself. He wanted to smack that smirk right off Blaise's face, as well as wring his neck.  Blaise and the lot of them had seen him struck down by Weasel and the Mudblood and had done absolutely nothing. Perhaps they had laughed in common room. He was sure of it.

"Fine!" he snapped ending the start of the conversation and pushing his unfinished plate to the greedy mouths of Crabbe and Goyle. 

The owls had come dropping their packages and letters. He wondered what his mother would send him today.  His mother had been spoiling him even more since the lockup of his father. Now there were only two of them and Narcissa wanted to let him know she would always be there. She wasn't one to hug or kiss but she showed her affection in other ways, mainly by lavishing him with  presents. Draco didn't want to think where his mother was getting the galleons to pay for the daily presents. The Ministry of Magic had torn apart Malfoy Manor and seized his father's Gringotts bank account. That terrible day the Ministry and the Aurors had come, he tried to stop them uttering every single curse he could remember but was stunned by the Aurors. When he had come to, nothing of value was left at the manor.   

An owl dropped a box of chocolates. Crabbe and Goyle looked at him expectantly and Pansy fluttered her eyes, but since they didn't share in the blame about the incident yesterday, he wasn't going to give them the satisfaction of sharing his present.

Draco looked discreetly  at the Gryffindor  table, noticing the one empty spot where Creevey should have been. A slight twinge was felt in the pit of his stomach.  Draco wondered if it was guilt and stabbed his eggs with his fork when he felt eyes burning into his. Draco met the gaze of Potter who was staring at him intensely. He knew that look for he had stared down many with that gaze, it was the look of hatred and rage. Potter no doubt wished he was the one who had stupefied him. It probably pissed him off to know that his sidekick and  Granger had been the ones to punish him.

Draco fingered his wand wishing he could shout Inflammare and watch the whole Gryffindor table go up in smoke. He wanted to watch those haughty Gryffindor's burn for branding him a death eater. It would please him especially to see Harry Potter writhe in flames. He deserved it for what he did to his father and for making his mother cry.  He had heard her sobbing every night at the manor and it made him upset that he was useless in helping resolve her grief, being that he was now the only Malfoy male.   Then he saw the little Weasel, staring at him. She quickly averted her gaze, "Probably looking for my dark mark",  he thought.

           ***

Ginny looked away from where Malfoy sat, thinking about the elder Malfoy and how many innocent lives had been ruined. She turned her head and pretended to be interested in the conversation she was having with  Diana another 6th year but her attention was elsewhere.  Ginny noticed Harry Potter  shaking his head and nodding at the important intervals as Hermione  and Ron talked. Ginny was observant, she always had been. He wasn't really listening to them. 

 Harry's mind, no doubt, was on Sirius . Barely did Harry speak with anyone about Sirius's death.  Whenever Ron and Hermione tried to broach the subject  he would snap at them.  They tried to avoid the subject of Sirius with Harry, as he was much more pleasant  to talk to. When Harry was moody everyone decided it was best to avoid him. Ginny knew he was in that mood now. She watched Harry leave the table abruptly without saying goodbye to anyone. Ron and Hermione had given up chasing after him last year. This was something he would have to deal with.

 Ginny excused herself telling Diana they would talk later. She followed him into the crisp September morning onto the Hogwarts grounds near the edge of the Forbidden Forest. She saw him take something from his pocket. A mirror. He whispered something to it.

"It will never work" she heard him whisper 

"Harry?"

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" he twirled around his cape almost hitting her in the face. Harry's gaze lowered, "I-I'm sorry" not realizing it was Ginny.

She didn't know what to say to him instead resting her hand on his back, giving him a comforting pat. 

"I miss him, Ginny." Harry's voice cracked as tears rolled down his face.

Ginny instinctively put her hands around him and he fell into her sobbing. In return, Harry tentatively put his arms around her. Had Harry done that a few  years  ago ,she would have been in heaven. Now Harry was more like a brother to her. She didn't know when it had happened, _perhaps time does heal all wounds_ she thought. Ginny hoped time would heal Harry's as well.  

Harry looked up at the sky. 

"There's hundreds of them."

"Hundreds of what Harry?"

"Thestrals, just be glad you don't see them. It's a sight, a feeling you couldn't understand." Breaking away from her he strode up the will towards Hogwarts.

Ginny looked up, watching as thestrals covered the sky.

                                                        ***

Draco slammed the door as he walked into the potions classroom. He should be outside practicing Quidditch but he was here tutoring idiots who wouldn't know a cauldron if it hit them on the head.  But this was his punishment, he was already counting down the days until his graduation when he wouldn't have to deal with these imbeciles.  

"No, no, no! Good god they're letting anyone in Hogwarts aren't they?" Draco was exasperated. The 5th year hufflepuff  had just added Dung beetle instead of Dragon's blood. "Do you intend to kill us all?"

The 5th year meekly answered, "s-sorry"

"Try sounding like you are not afflicted with the iq of a squib!" he yelled stealing one of Snape's lines he repeatedly threw at the Gryffindor's. The next row down he noticed Ron Weasley's sister tutoring another Gryffindor. 

She looked up at him and he glared right back at her with a gaze known to stop scarhead in his tracks. 

Ginny proceeded to turn her attention to the younger pupil, "5 drops is right! You'll have no problems getting an outstanding." 

Hearing her say this with so much enthusiasm turned his stomach. There was no way he could fake being happy tutoring dimwits.  Finally happy when the session was over, Draco walked out the door noticing the Weasley girl next to him.

"Perhaps you should try tutoring with, with a different approach"

Draco was surprised to hear her speak – no -  more surprised that she dare speak to him. "Be syrupy nice like you weasel, no thanks."  He kept walking  picking up his pace.

"I prefer Ginny to Weasel thank you, it's much nicer,  don't you agree?" 

Draco's drawl was filled with sarcasm, "Well, Ginny death eaters aren't  nice ".

"You're no death eater." She said confidently crossing her arms, "I- I saw you in the hallway trying to stop Colin's bleeding"

His grey eyes darkened as he met her gaze, "Out of my way Weasel"  he pushed her away.  Draco was angry that she had seen him in his weakest,  angry that everyone already thought him a death eater and no one else but her knew that he never meant to hurt Creevey. 

"ARE-you going to visit Colin? Madame Pomfrey say he's improving"  

"Is this you're way of trying to converse because if it is then your social skills are extremely lacking. Why don't you shut your mouth like you do whenever you're around Potter and friends."

"please don't say things you know nothing about"

"I think I know enough about you Ginny. You're Weaseley's sister always following in the footsteps of the mighty Trio.With them you always have your claptrap shut.  Except of course when you were with those foul look alike brothers of yours, then you do nothing but hex people and  play jokes on others without ever getting a point taken away from Gryffindor . You probably only joined the quidditch team just so you could be around your darling scarhead. You are so afraid of being without the great Potter and friends that you managed to get yourself in 7th year. How you managed that is beyond me, given your family's intelligence level." he watched her face turn a tinge of red, no doubt anger but  continued,"    Everything is just sunshine and daises with you" 

Ginny just raised her eyebrows, "That's very observant….and fairly predictable" 

With that Draco turned on his heels not bothering to waste his breath on a retort. 

   ***

Ginny walked up to Madame Pomfrey's office bidding a hello to Sir Nicholas as he passed.

"Oh Ginny dear," she handed her a vial, "Here's your medication."

Ginny took the bitter concoction all at once. She had taken it most of the summer and she still wasn't used to the taste.

"How are you feeling today?" Madame Pomfrey asked as she did a temperature checking spell.

"I'm fine" Ginny replied honestly, the one thing she didn't want Madame Pomfrey or anyone else who knew was to treat her as if she was broken. She felt healthy right now.

Her mind wandered to the events of the summer as she made her way to Gryffindor tower. It was the bruises she noticed at first. She had thought it was from the pick up quidditch games she had played with  her brothers, but they appeared suddenly without any injury. Then it had been weakness and fatigue and night sweats. That's when her parents had taken her to St Mungo's .

_"I understand Ginny played quidditch. That has probably lengthened her life, activities delay onset, but I am afraid her condition is now beyond that…"_

_ Ginny's mind reeled at what the healer was saying. She thought back to her first year. Lucius Malfoy had slipped a book into her bag. She had been possessed by Voldemort but Harry had come to her rescue. Soon after she started to feel ill. The symptoms became more prevalent. The summer before her 6th year it had become far too frequent. After her parents had brought her to St Mungo' s they discovered  that she had been cursed with a muggle disease similar to Leukemia.. There was no cure.  Everything was a blur to Ginny…her life expectancy was at the most 18 or 19 if she was lucky. _

_"…It's best to have her live her life as normally as possible." _

_Ginny burst out St Mungo's to catch a breath of fresh air. She didn't want to hear the Healer's words .Ginny gasped trying to catch her breath.  She felt her brother Ron hug her, his body wracked in pain. " I should have protected you"_

_Now it was Ginny's turn to comfort her favorite brother, "There's nothing you could have done.."_

_"Damn those malfoys!" Ron had sobbed._

Her mother wanted her to stay home but she had no intention. She wanted to live her life as the doctor's at St Mungo's had instructed –as normally as one could for only having a life that would end in shortly. . The only other person who knew about her disease besides her family were select teachers and Madame Pomfrey .  She was given permission to test out of 6th year classes and was now in 7th year with her brother. Not even Harry or Hermione knew about her sickness, which she made Ron promise not to tell. She had told them there was a special Healer's internship that she wanted to enroll in and she would have to graduate early to be accepted. It wasn't' really a lie. If the Gods granted her an extra year she would go. She was 3rd in class behind Hermione and Draco Malfoy. Impending Death had a way of pushing one to complete life Goals and Ginny had hers.

Ginny was broken out of her reverie by the portrait of the Fat Lady. 

"Password?"

"Catch the snitch"

                              ***

She arrived just in time for the Quidditch meeting where Ron and Harry were discussing strategies for their upcoming match against Slytherin. Ron walked over  to her, "Gin you don't have to play this match if you aren't up to it." He whispered quietly.

Harry and Hermione who was studying nearby looked up inquiringly. "Ron please stop fussing. I feel fine, besides without me you 'd lose even if Harry gets the snitch."

Ron gave her a concerned smile, "But if at any time you feel sick, Gin, Please tell me, I can always pull some of our reserve players."

"Pull out Ginny? Ron are you crazy she's our best Chaser!" Harry was quite confused upon hearing snippets of their conversation.

Ginny blushed happy to receive Harry's compliment.

"I was just suggesting… you know she's busy with homework and all, what with being a 7th year now, Right Gin?"

Hermione interjected, "If my memory serves me correctly it's you, Ron, who needs to finish homework!"

Ginny laughed to see them bicker back and forth. They had just started dating and they still argued but just looking one could tell how much they deeply loved each other. They would be married,  after graduation and she was afraid that she wouldn't be there to congratulate the happy couple. No brother sister dance.  Ginny felt an ache knowing  she might never live long enough to feel that same sensation. 

.

                            ***

Pansy grabbed onto Draco's arm. " "Hogsmeade weekend is coming up and my favorite Slytherin has forgotten my invite"

"I'm a tad bit busy Pansy. You do realize I have obligations? " he returned to his book. Pretending to read it, wishing he had now gone to the library instead of the Slytherin common room.

"I saw you snogging that Catherine from Ravenclaw!  You're going with her aren't you"

He removed Pansy's arm,"It's none of your business who I snog, and for your information she snogged me"

"You lead me on Draco! I've waited for you to love me and you sleep with  anything that moves. You don't even have the decency to find someone in our own house"

"That's because he's had everyone in Slytherin" Blasie laughed. "I'll take your left overs Draco."

"Shut your foul mouth!" Pansy punched Blasie in the arm."You haven't even looked at me since term started Draco. Should I get down to my knickers now, Will you notice me then?!"

"I told you Pansy when the year started that we were finished, over."

She looked at him not feeling ready to give up "I'll be waiting  for you no matter how long it takes," she whispered.

"It's over Pansy"

                              ***

"Cross that off my list" Ginny sat down with quill in hand applying checkmarks to the goals she had completed thus far. She had seen the announcement for the school play and intended to try out. 

HOGWARTS DRAMA CLUB

Auditions this Saturday

Please see Professor Mcgonnagal for more information.

She had contacted the professor and found, much to her delight, that the  play would have one singing part. Ginny intended to audition for it.. At home in the burrow she remembered singing songs around a burning  bonfire, singing while clearing knomes. Yes, those were sunshine and daisy times. That was before the diary. So she stopped singing and withdrew into herself. Her brother Charlie had noticed while he was visiting. "Why aren't you singing anymore" 

One day out of the blue, she asked her father if perhaps she could have singing lessons.  Wholeheartedly her father agreed and she had her first lessons with a muggle teacher. 

"You have perfect pitch. You have a bright future ahead Miss Weasley." Her instructor had told her.

She tried out for a few choirs her instructor  recommended. She had been picked for all that she had auditioned for. The London  Youth Choir had offered her a scholarship but Molly Weasley thought it best for Ginny to finish her Wizarding Studies. Ginny was disappointed at first. Yes, she had to live as a muggle if she joined but her love of singing would make her overcome that. With the war looming she understood now why her mother wanted her to finish Hogwarts. It was important for every Wizard to be educated  in the magical arts before Voldemort's eventual return Ginny added thoughtfully, and his defeat. 

Ginny never told her family that she had harbored silly dreams to one day sing professionally, this would be the next best thing.  

She had run into Blasie Zabini in Professor McGonagall's office, surprised a Slytherin was trying out for the play.   He had asked her if she wanted to practice. After much thought she agreed. Life was too short to dwell on house differences.

"Won't your housemates be upset if I'm in the Slytherin Common Room?" she asked.

"You'll be with me, besides Draco is audtioning too." That surprised Ginny even more. Maybe there was more to Malfoy than she meets the eye.  She decided to try to bury the hatchet. Bury the hate and ask Draco if he wanted to practice.

Ginny watched him walk into the library and she followed. Draco spun around feeling someone at his heels. Almost falling back at his sudden movement she managed to squeak, "Hello Malfoy"

Draco looked down startled that  he had run into the Weasley again. She was getting to be a nuisance. She was a connection to Potter, thus a reminder of everything that had broken up his family. He didn't want to have to look at her freckled face. "What Weasel?" he said letting his annoyance seep through.

Ginny decided then that if Malfoy couldn't be nice for 5 seconds , she didn't want him practicing with her at all.  "Just wanted to say Hello is all." She turned around her face burning. Draco looked at her suspiciously then returned to his book on curse breaking. 

                                         ***

Draco finished  adding the last ingredients to his potion and wrote the results on his parchment. Feeling familiar eyes on him ,he looked at the row in front of him to see Ginny with the famous trio. She quickly glanced at him and looked away. For weeks he had caught her staring. It was as if she was making some sort of decision. Whatever it was he didn't want to be a part of it. He tried to avoid a confrontation with her bodyguards but Draco refused to play nice now.    

"Done staring at me  young weasel,  perhaps you are copying? At least you've found an intelligent person to get your answers from" 

Goyle and Pansy snickered.

Ron immediately jumped up overturning his cauldron, his wand inches away from Draco's face. 

"Come to save the day  slug eater?  You're sister seems to be quite a cheater always sneaking peaks at my potions. "

"Ron" Hermione wailed.

"She wasn't staring at you." Potter added

"20 points from Gryffindor for this disruption" Snape stated as he walked briskly into class.

"Bloody hell" ron croaked

"50 points"

"That's not fair" whispered Harry

"100 points"

                                                ***

He was going to end this once and for all. He followed  her  as she laughed down the hallways with Dean Thomas and Neville Longbottom. As she rounded a corner he grabbed her wrist pulling her towards the an empty corridor. "Explain yourself little Weasel. Did you get tired of looking at Potter? Decide to stalk a Slytherin? I have to say your taste is exceptionally better this time around."

"I told you my name is Ginny"

"Ok then Miss Ginny, why do I always feel your eyes burning a hole through my back? Why are you always trying to talk to me when I have never talked to you in the almost 7 years I have been here. And - why oh why would you want to talk to me when my hatred for Potthead and friends is legendary?"

"Be friends with someone you don't like" 

He looked at her confused loosening his grip on her wrist. 

"What in Merlin's name are you talking about, I am quite convinced that  you are insane.."

"Be friends with someone you don't like. It's on my life list .That's 5. "

"What an honor" he mocked in a sing song voice "I don't think I want your friendship"

"No, but you desperately need it" she said seeing for the first time loneliness in his eyes. She saw how he always stiffened when someone mentioned his father locked away in Azkaban. Try as he might to pretend it didn't affect him, she noticed differently.  She wondered if he ever shared his feelings with anyone but thinking about the rest of  Slytherin  house, she guessed not. 

Draco couldn't believe she stood there  pointing a finger at his inadequacies. Yes he had friends, didn't he? Truthfully he knew most of them were by his side due to his social standing and his money. When his father was imprisoned, he could see the laugh and glee in their eyes. They enjoyed seeing the Malfoy name dragged through the dirt. True friends they were not . He quickly changed the subject asking, "Pray tell what's #1"

Ginny's mouth quirked with humor, "Can't tell you, that's…private"

Her eyes brightened a bit and Draco felt a small smile come to his lips imagining exactly what her #1 was, then remembering she was a Weasley  shook the dreadful thought from his brain, "What is #4?

"Find a cure for diseases"

"I didn't know you had desires to be a healer, tell me the rest save for your precious #1"

"#3 is fall in love." 

"Not fall in love with Potter? Well I guess there's hope for the rest of Hogwarts. So Miss Ginny continue." Draco looked at her and saw a blush creep over her face. The same blush she had when Harry Potter paid her even the slightest attention. He felt pleased that he had caused it.

"My #2  would be to defeat Voldemort, with help of course.."

"Impressive little one, I am surprised that's not #1. Well Weasley, I mean Miss Ginny I have my own list too."

She looked at him expectantly," What's on your list"

Draco knew he was being a bit too friendly with the Weasley, out in a public hallway no less, he decided to cease the conversation and send her back to Gryffindor where she could chatter on all she liked. He of course had more important things to attend to, "**_My #1 is- STAY AWAY FROM YOU!._" With that he turned on his wheels and walked off.**

  ***

Draco felt in need of a shower after Quidditch practice. He had kept his team in the air over 2 hours. He heard them sware and call him an assortment of names behind his back. Slave driver being the nicest one. This year he would beat Potter. He would not have all of Hogwarts laughing at him this year No more humiliation he swore to himself. He'd even owl the snitch to to Azkaban. 

He felt in pleasant spirits later  as he returned from the Prefects bathroom sitting in his favorite leather chair. Pansy sat across from him chattering on about new fashions that he knew more about than she did, but he let her talk away . Crabbe, Goyle and Millicent  were eating sweets again as usual making right pigs of themselves.     

What caught his eye was a flash of red hair in the corner with none other than Blaise Zabini.

"What is she doing here?" he demanded as he walked over to the darkened corner looking down at both of them seated on a leather sofa he knew was usually reserved for lovers trysts. 

"Auditions for the play, surely you remember Draco?" Blaise said  looking smug with the secret of Draco's punishment "Aren't you  audtioning too?" 

Draco felt a twinge of something he couldn't rightfully name, Blaise was too much like him. Draco had brought many girls up here in the secluded corner. He had no doubt what Blasie 's intentions  were even if the naive Gryffindor didn't see it.   Draco was not in the mood to see Harry Potter and Ron Weasley try to storm into Slytherin tonight.

"We were  going over lines Malfoy," Ginny showed him the playbook. "Blasie told me you were going to audition, perhaps you'd like to practice with us."

 Draco couldn't believe Blaise had the audacity of bringing in a Gryffindor, a Weasley at that. He looked at both of them, studying Ginny.  They didn't have the look of a couple who had been caught in a snogging session. He realized Blaise for once was telling him the truth, but no matter, he wanted the redheaded nuisance gone.  

.

"I want your Gryffindor whore out now!"  Draco didn't care if he was losing his usual cool  demeanor, "Was this your #1 Ginny? Shagging a Slytherin?"

A smack resounded in the air. The other Slytherin's looked in awe, noticing the redhead in their midst. **"HOW DARE YOU!" Ginny's eyes conveyed the fury within her. She muttered a goodbye to Blasie and stepped out of the Slytherin common room.**

Draco brought his hand to his cheek still feeling the sting.

"You right deserved that" Blaise stated.

Draco gritted his teeth. Now that his father was in prison Blasie had taken to talking back to him. Just 2 years before Blaise would've jumped off a bridge if Draco had told him. He was to him what Creevey had been to Potter. But things had changed.

"I don't want to hear your opinion. I know you Blaise. A slytherin through and through even if you are consorting with mudblood lovers."

"If I can get a good shag, does it matter?" Blaise laughed.

"You'd want Potter's seconds?, Tsk, Tsk, Unlike you, I choose not to slum." Draco threw at him. He thought better of himself. There was no way he would taint  himself with low class wizards.

   "She's bloody beautiful Draco, she's not Weasley's little sister anymore," Blaise continued, "If it takes acting in this play to get her to notice me then so be it."

"Pathetic" Draco remarked.   

                                 ***

"He didn't try anything, did he?" Diana had asked as Ginny stormed into Gryffindor tower red hair flying. Ginny didn't answer her but Diana rambled on, " He is a Slytherin. I told you not to go there. He 's good looking and all , I mean if  you like the dark and handsome type,  hell Draco Malfoy is an even cuter Slytherin but you wouldn't find me studying with him! You never can trust those slimy gits if you ask me."     

 "No, he didn't touch me!" she slammed her playbook down while she looked into the fire glad that no one else was there to see her temper flare.  

"Ok…" Diana said hesitantly not knowing what may have angered her friend. "then you're mad he didn't touch you?"

Ginny sighed, "Gods no!" she continued, explaining to Diana what happened.

"What a prat! Malfoy deserved that slap. I bet it felt great" 

Ginny nodded agreeing to the prat part. "He makes me so angry, I really have to learn to control it. If you don't mind Diana, I'm going to bed."

She ascended the stairs to the girls dormitory, feeling weak wishing she hadn't skipped dinner in the great hall and fell into a fitful sleep.

                                   ***

Saturday morning dawned. Most Students were gone into Hogsmead but he had an audition for the school play. He decided to get there late on purpose, maybe they'd give him a small role. He didn't relish the thought of acting in some stupid play.  Draco walked in the Great Hall  to hear Professor Mcgonagall's voice welcome him, "Mr Malfoy glad you could finally join us."  So much for not being noticed.  He smirked and walked to a seat closest to the edge of the stage.

"You missed the singing auditions they were really good" said a Ravenclaw apparently trying to make conversation,"Ginny had the voice of an angel"

His eyes quickly darted to the opposite stage. Draco rolled his eyes, first potions and now this play. Had the earth cursed him to forever be surrounded by Weasley's?.

"This play was written by our own Luna Lovegood" 

At this everyone clapped except for Draco who sat there with his hands behind his head leaning agains the wall.

"It's about a club in Knockturn Alley operated by  A wizard named Julius……"  

Draco stared out the window letting McGonagall drone on, wishing he was anywhere but here. Gods almighty he should be kicking butt in quidditch now. Or he should be snogging that pretty Ravenclaw- or was she a Hufflepuff?  Any other weekend he'd be in Hogsmeade buying loads of chocolates or having fun by making Potter, Granger and Weasley's life a living hell. But no, he was stuck in Hogwarts with a bunch of rejects. 

"…….at the end a beautiful club singer is sent by a secret order of good wizards.Adriana is a beautiful Veela who sings for Julius in hopes of luring him away from the dark forces of Knockturn Alley. After hearing Adriana sing Julius falls in love with Adriana and runs off with her into the sunset."

"That's a load of drivel" Draco didn't realize he had said this outloud but at the same time he didn't care who heard .

"That's my  drivel dear Malfoy and you will be saying it" Luna snapped, her carrot earrings flapping as she turned towards Draco,

What Draco wouldn't do now to hex that mindless Luna Lovegood.  Her head just wasn't screwed on too tight.

"…The part of Merlin goes to Neville Longbottom, the part of the wicked wizard goes to  Blaise  Zabini…….Ginny will play the Veela singer Adriana…"

Draco snickered while Ginny shot him disdainful look.

 "… and Draco you will play Julius."

Draco looked at the script and sighed. He was practically on every page. This was going to be a long term.  

"Lucky you" Blasie said to Draco later, "Ginny serenades you at the end and then you embrace her before you both walk off into the glorious sunset.

"I'll be sure to press her close and tell you how it feels."  Truthfully, he would have preferred Blasie have the role. He glanced at the back noticing he'd actually have to have body contact with  the weasel. Draco sighed and couldn't wait to be done with the play.

                                             ***

This was the 3rd time  in a week that he missed the Drama club meeting.  Draco was in a foul mood not having had time to take a shower or change after Quidditch practice.   He tried to sneak in but Peeves announced his arrival to Professor McGonagall ..

"Late again, Malfoy. Continue with the practice students. " Professor Mcgonagall beckoned him to a small room adjoining the stage.

Draco tried to sound as convincing as he could, ""Professor I do apologize"

"No apologies will do right now, You're a smart young man and I know you realize that the success of this  production depends entirely on you. Everyone else practices 3 times a week despite their commitments Mr. Malfoy.  I suggest you find someone to go over  your lines with to make up for lost practice time."

Draco glared at the Professor as she turned away.  He would have to ask Blaise Zabini to help him and he didn't relish the thought.

But his answer had been a resounding. "no." Absolutely no one said  no to a Malfoy.

"I just don't have the time." He remarked.

Draco knew the real deal. Blaise wanted him to fail. 

That's when he caught Ginny's gaze again. She did help Blaise even if he was a Slytherin, perhaps she'd run lines with him. Then last words he'd exchanged with her were whore  - so her answer might be  no. He decided to put on his most friendly smile and ask. "Ginny" he said as he caught up with her in the courtyard. "I need to ask you for  assistance."   Sitting next to her on the bench he conjured up a charming smile sure to win the hearts of everyone from Hogwarts to Durmstrang.

She rolled her eyes, "Is this the first time you've asked for help?"

"Look, Ginny I just need someone to run lines with me for the play." His smile wasn't working, she 

Smoothing out her robes as she stood  she asked, " A mighty slytherin can't do it himself?"

"This mighty slytherin has quidditch practice"

"I  play chaser for Gryffindor, but I still happen to  practice my lines." 

Draco had forgotten about that, she'd  have no sympathy  for him in the quidditch department.

"Miss Ginny dear, I really need to do this play right, make Lune Lovegood  and Professor McGonagall  proud. " Draco knew she didn't buy his little explanation but hoped his charming smile he put on  would make her forget his behavior last night.  

"Fine, I 'll do it on one condition." Ginny said as she picked up her books.

"Which is?"

"Don't  fall in love with me." A flash of humor crossing her face.

Was she joking? Probably with Fred and George as her brothers. It came natural. 

Draco laughed sincerely amused, "That won't be a problem."

                                ***

They met by the lake with playbooks in hand. Ginny sat down not caring if her robes became stained. Draco on the other hand wasn't about to ruin his good robes and conjured up a blanket. Ginny rolled her eyes. 

"I saw that Weasley, just be sure your eyes don't get stuck in the back of your head."

"How many times do I have to tell you it's Ginny!  Don't make me repeat myself"

"Ginny - see I said your name. Are you happy?" Ginny nodded, "Since I am a gentlemen I offer you sanctuary on my blanket. Do you want to get your second-hand robes dirty?" Draco could never stop his tongue when it came to Weasley's. 

Ginny sighed, "You never stop do you?" she had decided before she offered to help him that she wouldn't let his comments get to her. Ginny went to his blanket and plopped down. "Malfoy, you do know that you'll have Ginny Weasley germs on your precious blanket."

 "The house elves are quite capable of disinfecting Weasley germs."  Malfoy said sounding quite serious.

"Ok then back to the play." Ginny said opening to the last page. They had been practicing for over a month and she still had yet to sing in front of Malfoy, in what was supposed to be a pivotal scene. In fact she hadn't sung in front of anyone at Hogwarts save for the audition and practice sessions with Professor McGonagall. She felt a little nervous, what if they laughed? 

Draco waved a hand in front of Ginny's face . "Hello Ginny you there?"

Ginny was brought back out of her silence, "Just thinking about opening night, I have to sing and all…"

"Sing now." He commanded sounding very much like his father Lucius.

"No…"she said hoping Malfoy  wouldn't push the subject. 

"You are going to have to do it eventually, either here or opening night." Draco was interested in how she sounded. Never had he heard a peep out of her in the singing  department. 

 Ginny laughed a little  "It's just…I can't" Singing meant she would have to bear her soul and she didn't feel like doing it out in front of Draco Malfoy. She would have to just sing her heart out on opening night and deal with the fates at that time,   "I get enough practice, singing in the shower and such."

"Hmm, can I watch this practice session?" Draco enjoyed watching her blush, watching the color rise in her face, it made her practically glow and he could see why Blaise had been so interested in her.

"Pervert" she simply said looking away.

 He looked at his pages, "You know it's going to be really hard to pretend to be in  love with a veela, especially when it's played by a Weasley. Talk about miscasting."

"It's called acting!" she said through gritted teeth. She knew she wasn't pretty, not like Hermione, Lavender, Parvati,, or even  Pansy Parkinson.  But she didn't think she was ugly, not until Malfoy had so blatantly thrown it in her face.

  Draco realized he had touched a sore spot. "Right then…let's go back to the last scene." Hoping to change the subject before he opened his mouth and made another foolish comment. It was just too hard to be  this close to a Weasley and not make fun. The temptation was too great. For the sake of getting through the play unscathed he decided he better watch his language a little more closely. He wasn't going to let a play get between him and graduation.

                                              ***

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	2. Chocalate Chip Cookies

"Draco Malfoy's coming here!"  Ron started pacing back and forth , "After everything you've been through…..what possessed you Ginny?" 

Sighing Ginny handed him her play book. Ron leafed through  it stopping at  the last page. "Ginny you have to, to-" Ron could barely utter the word, "H-hug him at the end. Did you know this?! "

Grabbing the book back Ginny said calmly, "At least I don't have to kiss him."  

"That's a relief." added Harry who sat in the armchair by the fireplace.

"He's dangerous Gin, Malfoy's the worst kind of wizard there is." Hermione was sounding more and more like her mother everyday. _Must be practicing for when she_ _becomes the next Mrs. Weasley_, Ginny thought.     

"Actually, I think Voldemort takes that particular title." Ginny said as she flipped through her playbook. It was innocent really, and her brother, Hermione and Harry were making it into a much bigger deal than it was. She had been practicing with him for over a month and all he ever did was shoot insults every now and then. Ginny was already used to his barbs which were becoming less frequent as the weeks passed.  A smile played at her lips. Most pleasantly, Malfoy had surprised her by how seriously he was delving into his role.  

Emerging from the portrait hole a shaky Neville  Longbottom managed to croak that a certain blonde Slytherin was waiting on the other side. Ron immediately jumped up but Ginny stopped him. "Don't you dare try anything Ron Weasley. He's my guest and I expect you to treat him appropriately."

"Try anything? Me?! He's the one who better not try anything!" Ron's eyes narrowed watching his sister open the portrait hole and never let his gaze wander away from the blond Slytherin who entered. 

Draco looked around the brightly decorated common room. Garish. Just like he thought it would be. Although it almost seemed like it would be quite comfortable in here, a fact he would never admit to anyone. Well, almost comfortable except for the fact that numerous eyes were shooting daggers straight at him.

"Don't everyone greet me at once." Silence was the only thing that met Draco's ears as he continued drawing more heated glares. "Yes I've finally decided to grace you Gryffindors with my presence."

 Ginny rolled her eyes. Could he ever shut his mouth even for one minute?  "My mates are in Hogsmeade, I thought we could study in my room." Ginny had intended to study in the common room but if her brother was hell-bent on staring her down then plans had to change. She started towards the stairs that led to her room and beckoned Malfoy to follow.

"In your room? I'd like that very much." With that he gave a sly wink towards Ron. He had no intention of doing anything of the intimate sort with Ginny Weasley. But if just the thought aggravated her brother he would be a fool not to take advantage of the situation.      

"Keep your door open Gin." Ron's face turned even more red and whispered to Draco, "You might not think I'm watching you, but I am. Hurt my  sister and you'll be on the receiving end of my fist. Unlike you Malfoy I am not beneath using muggle methods to injure those that hurt my family. " 

Once again he saw rage flash across Ron Weasley's face. He hadn't seen that emotion since Colin's accident. It had frightened him, but he wouldn't let Weasley know the upper hand he held. 

"Do that trick again Weasley, the one where you open your mouth and your head disappears."

If it weren't for Hermione catching Ron's fist, Draco would have definitely been sporting a black eye. "He's not worth it!" 

Harry immediately rushed to Ron's side, wand drawn ready to battle.

Ginny stood at the top of the stairs with arms crossed, "Will you both grow up! Ron, I can take care of myself."

   
 Draco snickered feeling the burning eyes of the trio on his back as he ascended the steps. His feelings of glee didn't last long, as he was unceremoniously slid back down the steps. "What the…….!"  He narrowed his eyes at Harry, Ron and Hermione who were doubled over in laughter.  

Ginny stood at the top staring down at a now sprawled Draco Malfoy. "Sorry, she said sheepishly, "The stairs won't allow any males to enter the girls dormitories, I'll have to float you up here."

"Forgot?" She probably wanted to make a fool out of him, in front of Gryffindors no less. He had a mind to just leave but wouldn't give the laughing Gryffindor hyenas the satisfaction. "Well, hurry up then!" he snapped at her as he steadied himself to a standing position.

"I might just leave you there to  fend for yourself." Ginny shouted Expilliarmus and ran to her room with his wand in her hand.

Great, he had upset her once again.  Couldn't she see how much he needed to practice? Graduation was important. The sooner he graduated the sooner he could get the heck out of England and leave all these bad memories behind.

"C'mon Ginny, please?!"

The door slightly opened and a freckled nose appeared, "Is a Malfoy actually begging me to allow him entrance into my room."

Oh hell no. He could hear more laughter, this time it was that moron Dean Thomas and that Irish Git Seamus Finnegan.

_Fine, I'll play along. Dammit. That girl is so going to pay_. Resigning himself to his fate he nodded, "Yes Ginny pretty please."   Finally he found himself floating up the stairs leaving the snickering Gryffindors below.  They didn't snicker for long. Before he closed the door he grinned evilly at Ron and slammed the door shut.  

"I should hex you into oblivion for making me the laughingstock of your common room!" Draco shouted at her but then stopped momentarily at the plate of chocolate chip cookies Ginny presented to him. He could feel himself start to drool.

"Thought it would help us study." She smiled knowing of his insatiable craving for chocolate. She had baked them all night down in the kitchens giving the houselves strict instructions not to help her. Growing up with a mother like Molly Weasley taught her much about the culinary arts. Apart from singing she loved cooking and baking, even if Hermione jabbered on about how cooking was a trap  to keep women in their place.

"These are really good!" Draco said, helping himself to more cookies. They were 10 times better than Prapella, the Malfoy's master chef.  Draco swore up and down that she had made the best cookies, ever. 

Ginny smiled, "Made them myself. Secret Weasley family recipe."

Draco gave her a lazy grin, "I'm going to have to marry you Ginny, just for your cookies. My father will be upset but he'll just have to live with it. One should never get between a man and his chocolate chip cookies! " Not one crumb was left behind as he finished the plate. Draco sighed with happiness. He was pleasantly full.    

Ginny let out a small laugh. The usually impeccably neat Draco had smudges of chocolate at the corner of his mouth.

"What's so funny Ginny?" he asked as he opened his playbook ready to get back to business. 

Ginny took her thumb and wiped gently at the chocolate, her fingers accidently brushing against his lips. A shiver ran through Draco's spine at Ginny's soft touch. Many girl's had touched him in even more erotic ways. 

Without even trying Ginny had caught the attention of his hormones. Draco shook the thought from his head. He hadn't been with a girl since he broke up with Pansy. Sure he had snogged a few senseless, but other than that he hadn't been intimate with anyone else.   Draco tried to convince himself that he was just lonely for some female companionship but a certain part of his anatomy wasn't listening.

"Y-Yeah,  um, where were we??"  Draco croaked, tearing his eyes away from Ginny. He strategically placed the playbook into position to spare him the embarrassment of being temporarily attracted to a Weasley. Why oh why did they have to practice sitting on her bed? Her yellow and orange sheets should have repulsed him. But unfortunately he was thinking of better things to do with the Weasley on the bed, instead of going over lines.  The sooner their practice was over, the better.

Never before had Ginny seen Draco so enthusiastic about this part. Usually he grumbled and complained between lines. Today he was nothing but the professional actor.  What the change was, she didn't really know but hoped it would continue.

As for Draco, he didn't quite know either.

**TBC**


	3. Starry Night

Tomato- red Ron Weasley and his half-dressed girlfriend Hermione Granger proved to be the best catch of the night. "Well, well. Look what we have here, a head girl and a prefect visiting the astronomy tower after curfew. That's 100 points Granger for indecent exposure." Draco smirked as Hermione tried to frantically button up her blouse.

"Sod of Malfoy!" Ron narrowed his eyes at the prefect who had ruined a perfectly good snogging session as he covered his girlfriend with his cloak. Hermione glared at Draco , much too embarrassed to insult him. 

"Would you like me to take more points from your precious house, prefect Weasley?" Draco didn't mind at all having to do rounds of the astronomy tower. He had gladly traded with Zabini. There was nothing more fulfilling than catching students in various states of undress, especially the haughty Gryffindors. What a  productive night it had been! They deserved it, every last one of them!

With another night ended Draco headed down the stairs ending his glorious point taking shift. Eighteen couples! He was quite sure no other Head Boy had caught so many rule breakers.  Not like he hadn't been up in the Astronomy Tower quite a few times himself, but he had been  smart enough not to get caught. 

Draco kept his wand at the ready as he walked down the hallway. One could never be sure that retaliation wasn't far behind after punishing so many.  Breaking out of his reverie Draco heard tiny footsteps echoing behind him. Spinning around to catch none other than Ginny Weasley creeping silently up the Astromomy Tower stairs.

"What in hades is she doing here?" Draco muttered to himself.

Goody-Goody Ginny Weasley meeting someone in the Astronomy Tower?  Sure it was common knowledge that she dated half of her brother's friends but at the same time those same boys had described her as Virgin Virginia.    

A part of him was delighted at the possibilty of catching another Weasley. Why then did he feel a bit uneasy at the prospect  of finding out who her mystery boyfriend was?

"Weasley?!" 

Instead of being scared as he had expected she smiled a sly grin that caught Draco off-guard.

"Lumos." She whispered instantly shining a guiding light along the once darkened stairwell, "Follow me."

Ginny Weasley was inviting him to the Astronomy Tower?  

"Are you coming or not?" she asked Draco whose feet seemed to be frozen to the floor.

Pass up an opportunity to go to the Astronomy Tower? Never.  But with Ginny Weasley? How many times had he brought Pansy Parkinson up here? Too numerous to count. Of course Pansy was in a much higher echelon compared to Weasley. Pansy with her long blond hair, nice waist and very ample chest kept Draco busy many a night. That was the problem. That's all they ever did. 

Could he tell her about how miserable he felt about his mother crying every night? Or how he cried when his father was taken away to Azkaban.  No. Pansy  was like a drug. For the moment it would feel good but afterwards the problem was still there.

He had thought better of Weasley.  Every study session was becoming something to look forward to. With Ginny he could talk about everything under the Hogwarts sun. This Astronomy Tower snog would ruin everything.  Why did she want to ruin it? It -whatever it was - no longer enemies but dare he say the word…. a friend? 

"Are you coming?" she grinned mischievously as she continued up the staircase.

Did he want to ruin it?

"I brought chocalate  chip cookies…….."

That was the clincher. What a weak man he was. Draco bounded up the stairs behind her. "Weasley wait up!!!"   

*** 

"What are you doing?" Draco asked munching on the cookies Ginny had promised as she spread a blanket next to a telescope. No snogging had taken place. In fact Ginny looked very  uninterested in him at the moment. Perhaps he was mistaken?  Draco hoped so, letting out a sigh of relief.   

"What I always do on a Friday night." Ginny responded peering into the lens. "I watch the heavens." 

Every Friday? How was that possible? With the exception being today, he nor Blaise had ever caught her. With bright red hair like Weasley's it would have not been hard to spot her.

As if she was reading his mind, Ginny answered, "I have my ways of avoiding you prefects and head boys."  

Draco had to chuckle at her sneakiness. Who would have thought that Ginny had it in her?! Then again she did have those two git brothers George and Fred who probably taught her everything she knew. 

A small hand tugged at his, "Look Draco."  Ginny stepped aside and motioned for Draco to take a peek.

Draco looked through the lens quickly and shrugged, "Just Mars and some stars….so what Ginny? It's not like we don't do enough of this in Trelawney's class."

"Just Mars? How could you just brush something so beautiful off to the side like that?" Ginny sniffed gesturing towards the night sky.

Maybe he had been mistaken about Ginny's intelligence. Third in the class yet she believed that one could read fate via the stars.  "Don't tell me you believe in all that astrology garbage!"

"I'd rather not believe it." Ginny would watch and she would hope, but the stars always told her what she didn't want to hear. The stars spoke of a life lived full yet ending shortly. A small tear escaped and Ginny hurridly wiped it away before Draco could see it. A full life? She hadn't even begun to live. True love was supposed to come her way. But when and with who? Time was running out as was the life of the dying star in the heavens.

Intrigued was the word. Draco was interested in what Ginny saw. "Tell me Ginny, what do you see in my future?" he asked as he took another cookie from the tin.

Ginny swiped the cookie back and was met with Draco's protests, "What are you doing! Are you nuts, give me my cookie back!" 

Holding it away from him Ginny was once again thoroughly  engrossed in the telescope. "If I tell you, you're more than likely to choke.

"No I won't" Draco pouted looking  very much like the 17 year old baby he was, "What is it Weasley?!"

"I don't know……." Ginny said in  a lilting teasing voice, "You might not like it……."

Draco was becoming frustrated, yet deeply interested, "For Merlins' sake Ginny, am I going to die tomorrow or what?"

Ginny bit her lip in laughter looking up from the telescope , "Happiness Draco. You will find happiness with your true love. "

"Bullshit  Weasley." Draco practically snarled. He let himself fall into one of Ginny's jokes yet again. After practicing with her over a month he had thought he knew her fairly well to know when she was being serious.  Tonight was not one of them.  

"Better make up with Pansy Parkinson Draco, it looks like your happiness won't last long." Ginny mapped out Draco's stars in the sky, a harsh gasp leaving her.

"What is it Weasley?" he asked concern etched in his voice.

A dying star was shared between Ginny and Draco.  A fact Ginny chose not to reveal. She prayed to the Gods that her future would change but it had remained a constant. Ancient stars never lied. In this instance, Ginny chose not to tell him. Maybe it was just a coincidence. The dying star could mean many things. The most obvious Ginny decided not to believe. 

Conjuring up her most wicked smile she replied, "Your true love is Harry Potter."       

**_To be continued_**

   
 


	4. Chapter 4

Mum was here. Draco might have been 17 but he was still his mummy's boy. She had apparated herself a day before the play. Draco had told her it wasn't necessary. She needn't come. But what his heart said was much different than what he had spoken. He was happier than he had been in a long time. He felt as if nothing had changed when his mother had embraced him.

But she had changed. Her face looked older than when he had seen her last. Weariness now framing her face. The only jewelry worn by his mother was her wedding ring. It was not common for Malfoy women to go out without adornments. Malfoy wondered if she had sold the last of the jewelry. He thought back at the new quidditch broom that he had gotten for Christmas. Had it been paid for by selling off a Black or Malfoy heirloom?

They were spending the day in Hogsmeade. The town's population had doubled overnight, with parents and other family members arriving for the play. Draco had to roll his eyes. It was just a school production. He had gone many times with his mother to Diagon Alley's East End Theatre. Actors and actresses from all over the wizarding world, not students form Hogwarts. Nontheless he was happy it had brought his mother here.

"It's been a long day Draco, give your mum a hug before I go back to Hogs Head Inn." Draco wasn't one of those boys who was embarrassed by his mother's affections. He readily hugged her.

Reaching into her cloak she gave Draco a handful of galleons.

"Mum, no really. I'm ok." He tried handing them back, eyeing the part of her cloak that used to carry an antique Black brooch from the 9th century. Now gone.

Naricissa shook her head, "No Draco. I know your friends are here. Treat them to a butterbeer, ok ?"

It wasn't ok to Draco. His mother having to spend the evening at Hogs Head Inn spoke for itself. Blaise's mum and dad were at a posh London hotel with a direct floo connection. "No, mum."

Narcissa shook her finger at him, "I will not take no for an answer. Have fun and I shall see you tomorrow. She gathered Draco in for a final hug, "You are going to do great on that stage Draco. I wish your father could see you. He'd be proud."

Draco tried to smile, not wishing to betray the fact that he disagreed.

"Good night mum." He waved goodbye as she stepped into the inn. He wandered over to the Three Broomsticks where Crabbe, Goyle, Blaise and Pansy were already finishing off mugs of Butterbeer.

"Next round is on me." Draco said as he called Madame Rosmerta over and ordered another pitcher.

"How about ordering one for you girlfriend?" Blaise laughed and tilted his head in the direction of a certain redheaded female sharing a table with her friend Diana and Neville Longbottom.

"Why don't you shut it Blaise and leave him alone!" Pansy snapped. For once Draco was glad for Pansy's insecurities and jealousies.

He didn't want to have to defend his friendship with Ginny.

Friendship.

That's what they were now. Friends. He found he liked her company. Looked forward to seeing her. To teasing her. Joking with her. They had spent more nights in the astronomy tower looking at stars. He was becoming adept at learning astrology. He would have to ask her what the dead star meant one of these days. It was a good thing, he didn't believe it was a true magical science. It was right up there with Muggle Studies and Divination.

They had talked about the future all those nights in the tower and during practice.

She hadn't laughed when he said he wanted to go into potions research. Maybe get his doctorate in potions. A far cry from what every one else thought. He was on the fast track to becoming a Death Eater. That's not what he wanted. He wanted to spend his days and nights over a cauldron. Nothing made him happier.

But something was definitely making him angry now and it was Crabbe. "Don't you have to snog that Weasley in the play tomorrow?"

"Might as well kiss a mudblood."Blaise added.

"No!" Draco said pulling out the script he still had in his backpocket. He had his last practice with Ginny that morning. It actually made him sad, although he wouldn't admit it. He would have no excuse to be her friend anymore. He would miss her company. After that morning there would be no excuse to hang out with her. People would talk. He was sick of people talking. First about his father and now his friendship with Ginny Weasley.

He tapped his wand at the small piece of paper and watched it enlarge into the script. Draco turned to the last page and slammed it on the table. "I do not KISS her. I hug her. We hold hands. THAT's It"

He pointed at the words in the script "Julius embraces the Veela Singer and they hold hands as they walk off into the sunset."

Pansy looked up from the script,smiling " I knew you wouldn't go beneath yourself."

Draco conjured up a smile. "I wouldn't touch her if graduation didn't hang in the balance. Even hugging that Weasley girl will be hard for me."

Draco turned around at that point to get Madame Rosmerta's attention and almost knocked over the redhead standing behind him.

She looked at him in a way that made him feel uneasy, wondering if she had heard everything he had said.

He tried to act nonchalant, "Weasley." He nodded, acknowledging her presence as only the haughty do, holding his head a little bit higher in the air than normal.

She shook her head, " I came over here to tell you good luck. Not that you need it. But now I wish you good luck on trying your hardest to not vomit when you have to hug me tomorrow."

He felt his gut tie in knots as she walked away. He lost the one true friend he had.

Despite the pats on the back from Zabini and Goyle about showing Weasley who was boss, Draco felt nothing but loss.

The next evening at Hogwarts…

"You are doing wonderful Mr. Malfoy!" Professor McGonnagal gushed during intermission. He had performed his scenes as if graduation depended on it. Which it did. But he also did it for Ginny. He wanted her friendship back.

He had one more scene with her. The last scene where she would sing to him. He had already planned it out. When he hugged her he would whisper he was sorry, and hope, hope that she would forgive him.

The last scene came rather quickly. Draco took one last swig of pumpkin juice and went out on stage. He hadn't taken time to appreciate the Great Hall's transformation into a tony and posh theatre. It was truly amazing. He wouldn't admit to anyone that it looked even better than Diagon Alley's East End Theatre that his parents spennt loads of money going to, just so his father could sleep through expensive wizard operas. He spotted his mum in the audience and Pansy giving a little clap.

There was an instantenous hush as the Veela Singer entered. Ginny had changed into one last costume and the effect was more than stunning. Draco's mouth went dry. And was that his heart racing? Her long silky reddish hair, the graceful way she moved…she was a beautiful girl.

Just like how they practiced she slipped her soft fingers in his hands and for the first time he heard her sing.

'There's a song that's inside of my soul  
It's the one that I've tried to write over and over again  
I'm awake in the infinite cold  
But You sing to me over and over and over again

So I lay my head back down  
And I lift my hands  
and pray to be only Yours  
I pray to be only Yours  
I know now you're my only hope

Sing to me the song of the stars  
Of Your galaxy dancing and laughing  
and laughing again  
When it feels like my dreams are so far  
Sing to me of the plans that You have for me over again

So I lay my head back down  
And I lift my hands and pray  
To be only yours  
I pray to be only yours  
I know now you're my only hope

I give You my destiny  
I'm giving You all of me  
I want Your symphony  
Singing in all that I am  
At the top of my lungs I'm giving it back

So I lay my head back down  
And I lift my hands and pray  
To be only yours  
I pray to be only yours  
I pray to be only yours  
I know now you're my only hope'

It suddenly struck Draco that he was seeing Ginny through new eyes. He had been so obsessed with getting the play over with and graduating that he had almost missed how wonderful Ginny was . How uplifting her presence was to him during this difficult time. Her voice was unlike anything he had ever heard. He had seen plenty of Veelas'. Had enough magazines full of them…but none of them could hold a candle to the magic Ginny possessed with just her voice.

He couldn't help it as one of his hands separated from hers to smooth a stray curl from her forehead, "You're so beautiful." He whispered, gathering her in his arms, wondering why he had never held her that way during practice because at that very moment, it felt so right. Long seconds seem to stretch into lifetimes as he stared into her eyes, "You're so beautiful Ginny."

He lowered his face and brushed the smoothness of her lips. Once. Twice. He should have stopped there. He felt a slight tremble from her, or was that him? He had never felt this…this thing, whatever it was for any girl. In front of the whole school he had kissed Ginny Weasley and it did not embarrass him like it should have. He half expected her to pull away, to embarrass him in front of the audience but she didn't. He could read the confusion in her eyes. He wondered if she could read the same in his. Was she feeling the same way? He brought his lips next to Ginny's for the third time, before completely covering his mouth over hers.

In the audience sat a horrified Pansy and in another seat sat a very redfaced Ron Weasley. A Slytherin and Gryffindor both uttering at the same time -"That was not in the script!"

To be continued…

Song above written by Switchfoot and performed by Mandy Moore in A Walk to Remember


	5. Draco's Realization

Draco was still kissing Ginny as the curtains closed. Only breaking apart when Professor Mcgonagall shouted Lumos and all the actors and actresses congregated on the stage.

"You both were wonderful!" Professor Mcgonagall exclaimed, clapping her hands.

"Wonderful, wonderful improvisation Malfoy! You improved my script." Luna added.

But it wasn't improv. Not at the end. What made Draco kiss her was something he couldn't explain. The feelings that he now realized were bubbling underneath the surface throughout all his practices with Ginny were exploding now. It wasn't just friendship. It was now something more.

He hadn't realized that both his hands were still holding hers until Ginny was suddenly pulled away.

"The Daily prophet wants to speak to our star actress!"Mcgonagall said pulling Ginny away. Draco's eyes followed her, Ginny's eyes locked with his as well as she followed her teacher off the stage.

He was oblivious to all the congratulations and pats on his back going on around him. He had to talk to Ginny. But he felt himself getting pulled this way and that. He even had his own interview with the Daily Prophet, his mother beaming with pride next to him.

"So Mr. Malfoy, many of us in the audience think you are perfect for a career on the stage!" the reporter stated and then asked if Draco wanted to pursue acting in more wizard productions in the future.

Any other time Draco might have loved basking in all that praise. But not now. He was a Slytherin. Determined. And he had to talk to Ginny.

Draco conjured up a fake smile, "Only if Miss Weasley costars" he said, nodding his head to the reporter before heading off to try to find Ginny.

Finding her was easy. One could not miss that shade of red. Talking to her was quite another. She was constantly surrounded by people. Amongst Ginny's new fans were her brother Ron Weasley and the rest of the trio shooting hateful glances his way. It was a kiss, not an unforgivable but by the way they looked at him told Draco they felt otherwise.

Draco dragged his eyes away from Ginny to his mum who was now putting her coat on. "I have to floo back home son, but I want to let you know what a great job you did today. The audience loved you."

That meant a lot to Draco. The thoughts of how people viewed him after his father was sent to Azkaban and the incident with Colin Creevey upset him. No one except Moaning Myrtle knew about his sadness after his father had been taken away. He spent many hours in the bathrooms hiding his reddened tear stained face from the rest of the students.

"Thanks mum, but it might be the good looks you gave me, not my acting ability."

Naricssa smiled at him before adjusting her hat and departing. "I'm proud of you Draco. Now go talk to that redhead , seems you two have quite the chemistry there." Narcissa winked at him before heading to the Great Hall doors.

Did his mum see what he had felt? Was she giving him permission to pursue a Weasley.

"She's over there Draco," Narcissa smiled ,pointing her wand at a group of people surrounding the redhead near one of the windows closet to the doors.

Draco stepped over to the crowd still unable to get any alone time with Ginny, "Coming to the cast after party Malfoy?" Neville asked.

"Maybe." Draco said before Blaise who was standing nearby whispered in his ear, " Your redhead will be there."

"Actually Neville. I will go. " He hoped maybe then he would be able to get Ginny away from the crowd and talk to her.

The cast after party was filled with raucous laughter and even more congratulations. Draco had even taken a few pictures with Ginny. Talking to her was another story. She wouldn't look at him. Wouldn't come near him and every time Draco tried to get her attention, Ginny would slip away and be with her many friends.

Draco walked with Blaise sullenly behind the Gryffindors at the end of the party. The Gryffindors departing first up the stairs.

Shouts of friendly greetings were heard. Many for the first time. "Night Zabini, Night Malfoy."

Blaise waved goodnight and Draco could only whisper to one particular Gryffindor. "Good night Ginny."

He thought maybe she had heard him. She turned around, catching his stare before turning away quickly and disappearing through the portrait hole.

Blaise could only shake his head and laugh. "You've got it bad, my friend."

Draco brought himself up out of his reverie, straightened up and walked past Blaise. "Have no idea what you are speaking of."

"You have a crush on the Weasley girl."

Draco could deny it was a crush. In fact it wasn't a lie. He didn't have a crush on Ginny. What he felt for the redhead was much more than a crush. Draco Malfoy was in love.


End file.
